CIUMAN PENUH CINTA UNTUK SASUKE
by minna himawari
Summary: naruto cowok terlanjur manis yang selau di goda sama seme-seme mesum, pada akhir'a kebetulan di tolong oleh uchiha sasuke seorang ketua geng saringan dan sebagai  imbalan atas pertolongan'a sasuke minta cium sama naruto


CIUMAN PENUH CINTA UNTUK SASUKE

RATING: munkin T ajalah

GENRE: Romance, drama

DISCLAIMER: Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto kalau milik hima udah himaa jadiin yaoi rating M kekeke

WARNING: Out Of Character. Typo. YAOI. Maklum hima masih baru

PAIRING: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, masih banyak lagi

" = talk

'= mind

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha High School atau yang lebih di kenal KHS, sekolah ini di khususkan untuk kalangan atas. Mempunyai sistem asrama dan peraturan yang sangat ketat, tidak heran yang bersekolah di sini adalah anak anak orang kaya yang mempunyai IQ tinggi, tapi sekolahan ini juga banyak anak anak yang kurang mampu masuk ke sekolah elit ini dengan jalur prestasi atau beasiswa.

Banyak rumor mengatakan selain KHS sebagai sekolahnya siswa siswa berprestasi ada juga kabar KHS juga gudangnya cowok cowok tampan dan cewek-cewek di sekolah ini cantik2 dan modis , banyak siswa2 sekolah lain yang membenarkan rumor ini.

Baiklah sudah dulu penjelasannya tentang KHS, mari reader kita intip kegiatan para sisiwa siswa tampan di KHS.

Dimulai dari siswa imut berambut blonde yang kini sedang meringkuk di karenakan ada 3 siswa sekolah lain yang entah kenapa bisa masuk kedalam wilayah KHS sedang mengerubutinya lebih tepatnya sedang menggodanya.

"wah hai kau yang bernama naruto ya...manis juga hahahahhaha!" tawa kakuzu memuncak saat dia melihat wajah manis seorang siswa manis KHS yang di ketahui namanya naruto yang ketakutan sambil mengelus rambut naruto.

"wajah mu pucat sekali ya..apa kau sakit sini biar kami sembuhkan..hahahahaha" kali ini hidan maju dan hampir menyentuh naruto, tapi untungnya naruto bisa menghindarinya.

"a..ano..a..aku tidak..apa apa kok..hanya sedikit pusing" jawab naruto sambil memegangai kepalanya.

"pusing ya..kami punya obatnya..mari ikut kami.." pain mencoba menarik pergelangan kecil tangan naruto dan si susul oleh kakuzu yang juga memegang lebih tepatnya menarik lengan naruto.

"kyaaaaaaaa..jangan..kumohon" naruto barusaha keras mendorong tubuh pain yang berusaha menciumnya namun karena badan naruto yang kecil dan sepertinya penyakit darah rendah naruto kumat dengan keadaan seperti ini dia tak mungkin lari dari ketiga berandalan yang sedang menyentuh tubuhnya.

'tidak kumohon..aku tak ingin begini...kumohon tuhan tolong aku..siapa saja tolong aku.." tidak seorang pun yang bisa mendengar jerit hatinya. Ingin rasanya naruto berteriak tapi apa daya saat ini mulutnya sudah di kulum oleh pain. Cairan bening turun membasahi pipi coklatnya.

Keadaan bertambah parah saat kakuzu merobek baju naruto dan nampaklah tubuh bagian depan naruto. Kakuzu mengalus perut naruto, sementara hidan dia berusaha menurunkan celana naruto. Sementara naruto sendiri hanya pasrah dia tak mampu melawan mereka bertiga.

namun tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari semak-semak dan menghancurkan kesenangan mereka bertiga.

"wah..wah..wah..ada tamu tak di undang rupanya..!" seseorang itu datang tak sendiri namun bergerombol sepertinya bersama anak buahnya. Ya dia adalah ketua geng saringan, uchiha sasuke anak kedua dari fugaku uchiha pemilik uchiha corporation. Bahkan uchiha corporation emiliki segudang anak perusahaan maupun hotel, bahkan rumah sakit.

Hidan yang sadar akan kedatangan sang uchiha yang terkenal bringas dan tidak memiliki belas kasihan jika sudah berhadapan dengannya dan geng saringan segera bangkit dari aktifitas nistanya bersama pain dan kakuzu.

"gawat..u..uchi..uchiha sasuke..gosipnya dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menatapnya selama 5 detik! Cepat ayo kita kabur..!" hidan dan ke2 temannya langsung kabur meninggalkan naruto yang lemas dengan wajah memerah, baju yang sudah robek sana sini dengan keadaan baju yang terbuka dan kancingnya yang sudah hilang beberapa. Keadaan celananya juga yang hampir melorot.

"oi jangan kabur..shika kejar mereka..!" teriak sasuke dan menyuruh shikamaru lekas segara mengejar ketiga penyusup tadi dengan membawa beberapa anak buahnya. Shikamaru nara adalah sahabat sejak kecil sasuke juga tak kalah kaya dengan uchiha.

Sementara sasuke yang melihat keadaan naruto yang terkesan menggoda dengan wajah yang manis memerah terkena terpaan matahari juga baju yang terbuka membuat wajah sasuke sedikit pink. Sadar wajahnya yang memanas dia lekas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anggota gengnya yang di sadarinya juga menatap naruto denagn pandangan lapar.

"hoi apa yang kalian lihat..cepat segera bantu shikamaru" sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangan anggota gengnya agar tidak terfokus pada pemuda manis yang terduduk lemah di tanah denag keadaan yang termasuk menggoda untuk di lihat.

Setelah semua anak buah sasuke ikut mengejar shikamaru, tinggalah mereka berdua. Hanya sasuke dan naruto, meski sasuke sedikit tergoda dengan tubuh caramel naruto namun dia tetap menahannya.

'huff..tahan sasuke..kau bukan seorang gay..' sasuke mengelus dadanya yang berdebar.

Sementara sasuke sibuk denagn pikirannya, naruto sudah kembali sadar dari keadaan lemahnya. Sadar siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya namun naruto sedikit lupa dengan seorang siswa tampan yang memakai seragam seprti dirinya yang sengaja di buat berantakan. Namun sesuatu mengungatkan siapa sosok siswa tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya itu, ya anting tengkorak yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

"u..u..uchi..uchiha sa..sasuke.." terucap nama itu di mulut naruto yang membuatnya kembali berkeringat dingin dan kembali merasakan pusing. Bagaimana tidak setelah terlepas dari adegan pemerkosaan kini dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang uchiha sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal sasuke uchiha, di KHS sasuke terkenal sebagai ketua geng saringan yang terkenal sadis di KHS. Mengingat hal itu naruto segara membetulkan celananya dan pakaiannya, tapi karena pakain yang di gunakannya sudah robek banyak naruto tidak dapat merapikannya seperti semula.

Sedang sasuke yang melihat hal itu entah kenapa merasa kasihan.

'huh..sekali-kali berbuat baik juga perlu..'

Sasuke segara membuka jas coklatnya dan memberikannya..err tepatnya melempar jasnya pada naruto.

"untuk mu..pakai saja kalau tidak mau buang saja!" ucapnya stay cool

"te..terima kasih.." gumam naruto pelan tapi tiba-tiba dirinya di terpa rasa sakit kepala yang membuat naruto limbung. Beruntung sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuh lemah naruto.

"go..gomen..sepertinya darah rendah ku kum..at" hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengar oleh sasuke.

"ha darah rendah?..oi dobe..bangun..aduh gimana ini..apa yang harus aku lakukan..kenapa pakek pingsan segala sih.." dengan keadaan bingung akhirnya sasuke menggendong tubuh naruto ala bridle style.

Hari berganti malam, matahari pun bersembunyi dan malam berbintang datang menggantikan tugas matahari.

"eung..kepala ku sakit.." naruto mencoba membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang ada di kamar. Lalu kembali ingatan tadi siang berputar dalam memory'a.

Tiba-tiba naruto sadar bahwa diri'a tidak berada dalam kamar'a sendiri.

"lho aku sudah di kamar..?" naruto mencoba bangun namun ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di perutnya, saat naruto menglihkan pandangnnya ke samping dia membalalakan matanya. Di sampingnya saat ini ada seorang yang menurut'a cowok dan posisi'a tangannya yang melingkar di perut ramping naruto. Wajah'a tidak kelihatan karena tertutup rambut hitam'a yang tebal.

'si..siapa..?'

Perlahan lahan naruto menggeser tanagn putih yang melingkar di perutnya.

Naruto berniat untuk pergi sebelum sang pemilik tangan itu terbangun denagn tindakannya.

Tapi seprtinya gerakan naruto malah membuat cowok itu terusik.

"eung.." erang pemilik tangan putih itu. Naruto yang kaget langsung mengambil jarak diantara mereka. Namun sayang kamar yang sedang di tiduri'a ternyata bertipe singgle bad dan alhasil naruto terjungkal dari ranjang.

Bruuk

"itaiii"

Naruto mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit.

"oi..kau tidak apa-apa" sebuah suara berat menerpa telinga naruto dan membuat'a mendongakkan kepalanya.

Saat itulah dia sadar siapa pemilik suara berat itu dan membuat naruto membelalakan mata'a.

"sa..sasuke"

Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu sasuke nama pemilik kamar yang memiliki gaya khas seorang remaja dengan di dominasi warna biru pada cat tembok'a mengulurkan tangan'a ke arah naruto.

Dengan malu-malu naruto menerima uluran tangan sasuke, setelah naruto kembali duduk pada tepi ranjang sasuke. Naruto memunggungi sasuke.

"sudah tidak apa-apakan?" tanya sasuke dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"euum" naruto hanya menganguk dan masih memunggungi sasuke.

hening menyelimuti mereka, tak lama naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"err te..terima kasih sudah menolong ku.." kata'a terbata sambil memainkan baju seragam'a yang sudah tak berbentuk rupanya dan di sobek sana sini.

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat.

"a...aku ma..mau kembali kekamar ku dulu" namun saat naruto akan beranjak dari kasur milik sang ketua kelompok saringan, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh sasuke. Otomatis membuat naruto kembali ketempat semula.

"eh..ada apa?" tanya'a bingung pada sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pandangan tajam di arahkan kearah naruto, hal itu sukses membuat'a memnelan ludah paksa.

'ke..kenapa dia menatapku tajam a..apa aku su..sudah melakukan kesalahan'

Naruto masih memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dia buat, namun dengan tiba-tiba sasuke memajukan tubuhnya kearah naruto.

Sadar sasuke sedang mendekati'a naruto sedikit menjauh.

"a..ap..apa?"

Sauke masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada naruto.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Saat wajah sasuke sudah tepat beberapa senti dari wajah naruto, kemudian sasuke memgang dagu naruto.

'gyaaaa apa yang akan dia lakukan...'

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, tidak berani memandang mata kelam juga perlakuan selanjut'a dari sasuke. Masih terbayang kejadian tadi siang yang menimpanya dan naruto berpikir sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di lakukan pain cs pada'a.

Lama tidak di rasakannya sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada bibir ataupun wajah'a namun masih di rasakan naruto tangan dan dagu'a masih berada dalam kekuasaan sasuke, ia lalu membuka matanya sebelah.

Dan yang dilihat oleh naruto adalah wajah tampan sasuke yang memandang'a intens. Namun tiba-tiba wajah tampan sasuke berubah jadi iblis dengan seringaian khas clan uchiha.

"kau tau.." kembali sasuke mendekatkan diri'a pada naruto.

"aku suka bila seseorang berterima kasih padaku tidak hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan tindakan"

lanjut'a sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanan'a di bibir pink naruto.

"kiss"

dan dengan tiba-tiba sasuke mencium tepat di bibir naruto singkat. Hal itu membvuat naruto membelalakkan mata'a tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sasuke padanya.

Dengan cepat naruto menutup mulut'a dan refleks semburat merah memenuhi pipi tan'a.

Seringaian uchiha tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Hey seorang uchiha harus menjaga image mereka kan? Lalu sasuke..dia tertawa..tertawa di depan seorang uzumaki naruto yang biasa2 saja.

"wahahahahaha...lihat wajah mu dobe wahahaha..aduh duh perut ku sakit" sasuke kemudian menghentikan tawa'a dan memandang naruto yang masih mematung dan menutupi mulut'a dengan tangan'a dengan wajag yang sudah memerah karena malu.

Mendengar tawa lepas sasuke dan mendengar diri'a yang di sebut dobe, naruto tidak terima dan dengan keras menonjok muka sasuke.

Buagh

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah'a dan merasakan rahang'a nyut2an karena tinju naruto.

"aku tau kau itu anak pemilik sekolah ini juga ketua geng yang di takuti seantero konoha. Tapi kau harus ingat..aku bukan lelaki murahan yang bisa kau cium seenak jidatmu T_E_M_E" setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung pergi meninggal kan sasuke sendiri di kamar'a.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan naruto, sasuke menyunggingkan senyum setannya.

#Smirk#

" benar menarik"

Tbc

Mungkin hasil'a sedikit mengecewakan maaf ya

Typo'a banyak cerita'a juga g jelas hehehehe

Senpai sekalian saya mohon bimbingan'a

Dan reader maaf lou mata kalian sakit lihat ff jelek hima dan jangan lupa

tolong minta Review

sekian dari hima


End file.
